mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asagi Igawa
is one of the prominent characters of the Mahou Kaiju Series, making her first appearance in Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia as the female protagonist and one of the main characters of the series' Taimanin Arc. She is known as the most powerful Taimanin that has ever lived, granting the title of the "Strongest Taimanin" and the commander of all Taimanin. Appearance Asagi is an attractive woman with big breasts that go with her sexy figure. She has long dark-blue hair and teal irises on her eyes. Her Taimanin outfit is entirely purple with silver armored accents across. Background Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia The Taimanin Force The Goddamn Samurai It is revealed that Asagi also has demon blood in her veins. This triggers when subjected to the emotional and sexual abuse to such a degree that it forces its way out and her inner demon, Kage, alters her appearance and strengthens her powers to an insane level. Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku After years of taking care of Kousuke, the man confesses to the Taimanin his love and she tries to reciprocate it. The following day, Asagi is on a mission in a rebuilt Tokyo Kingdom where she finds Oboro. She is horrified to learn that Gosha Academy has been utterly decimated and everyone in it are caputred. Even worse, Oboro reveals that she has Kousuke, turned into a ball of flesh by a demonic warlock during the attack on Gosha Academy, literally in her hands. Using Kousuke as bait, Oboro forces Asagi to surrender. Kaiju World War: Part 2 Personality She is a female ninja of justice going against the demon people's heretical doctrine. She is a person who holds very heavy responsibilities and burdens, since she lost both of her parents early and now only has her sister Sakura. Ingenious at the martial art of fencing, she has speedily excelled her training, and is recognized from her achievements thus far as the strongest of those repelling the demon influence. Her childhood friend, and her love, Kyousuke Sawaki, kept her father company as a pupil of his until he passed away. Above anything else, all female ninjas, like Asagi, walk among the scenes of carnage, and as such, believes that her duties always take priority, thus regards and acknowledges lovemaking as strictly taboo, and as such, Asagi is forced, much too often, to cast away Kyousuke's love. Relationships Sakura Igawa Kyousuke Sawaki Kousuke Sawaki Murasaki Yatsu Ryuunosuke Shirogane Abilites *'Ninja Arts: Sword Battle Petal' - A kind of branching technique. It is able to bury several opponents all at once, sending it out in an arc to hundreds of bodies at its greatest efficiency. Furthermore, its scope reaches one's field of vision, being able to send out in an instant anywhere a delivery, sort of like an aircraft fighter locking on a target. This battle system of ninjitsu is at its strongest when its used in close quarters. Gallery Character Art Asagi Igawa (Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia).png|Portrait from Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia Asagi_Igawa.png|Portrait from The Taimanin Force Asagi_Igawa-0.png|Character art from Kaiju World War: Part 2 Principal_Asagi.png|Principal Asagi Asagi_Igawa_(Strongest).png|Her white uniform Illustrations Asagi_Igawa_(Portrait).jpg|Asagi's portrait art from Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Asagi_Igawa_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Screenshots Asagi Igawa 0.png Asagi 2.png Asagi 3.png Asagi 4.png Asagi confronts evil Sakura and Murasaki.png Asagi dresses up.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Taimanin Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Magi Category:Humans